fictionalorganizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Romulan Star Empire/Background
4th century * A group of Vulcans who do not follow Surak's teachings of logic leave their homeworld in a wave of emigration. They will finally settle on the planets Romulus and Remus, coming to be known as the Romulans. 5th century * 474 - A group of separatists known as the Debrune break off from the Vulcans-in-exile and establish a colony on Yadalla Prime. 7th century * 664 - Romulus is unified under the leadership of Jo'Rek. * 673 - The Romulans conquer the planet Romii. * 674 - The Romulan Age of Expansion begins. * 692 - The former Romulan colonies in the Jubel sector fall under Romulus' rule. 10th century * 935 - Civil war breaks out on Romulus. * 938 - The Romulan Civil War ends with the establishment of the Romulan Star Empire, led by Emperor Valkis who is supported by the Imperial Romulan Senate. It is also believed that the Romulans discovered warp drive around this time. 22nd century 2152 * April - The Romulans make first contact with United Earth when the Human vessel Enterprise NX-01 accidentally enters a Romulan minefield. Visual contact between crews is not made. 2153 * Undated - Romulan agents kidnap the Aenar Gareb from Andoria Prime in order to use him as the pilot for their drone ship. 2154 * July - The Romulans orchestrate the bombing of the United Earth Embassy on Vulcan by manipulating Vulcan Administrator V'Las. * November - The Romulans continue attempts to destabilize Earth's region of space. A Romulan drone ship attacks Andorian and Tellarite travelers to a planned peace conference on Babel. Other ships attacked include a Rigellian scoutship. A Human, Vulcan, Andorian, and Tellarite alliance is formed to help the species work together to locate the drone ship and lead to talks on board Enterprise. 2156 * War breaks out between the Romulan Empire and the newly-established Coalition of Planets. 2160 * The Romulans suffer a humiliating defeat at the Battle of Cheron which brings the Earth-Romulan War to an end. 23rd century 2266 * After over a century of isolation, the Romulan Empire re-emerges as a major power in the Alpha and Beta quadrants by launching unprovoked attacks against Federation outposts along the Neutral Zone. 2268 * The Romulans forge a temporary alliance with the Klingon Empire. This results in an exchange of technology and spacecraft design, most notably the cloaking device to the Klingons. * The Polaric Test Ban Treaty is signed after the near destruction of a Romulan research colony due to a polaric ion device explosion on Chaltok IV. 2271 * The alliance between the Romulans and the Klingons ends as Klingon commander Kor leads his forces against the Romulans in the Battle of Klach D'Kel Bracht. 2292 * By this year, the Romulans and Klingons regard each other as "blood enemies". 24th century 2311 * The Tomed Incident, a conflict between the Federation and the Romulan Empire, takes place this year. The event costs thousands of lives and ends with the signing of the Treaty of Algeron. The treaty redefines the Federation-Romulan Neutral Zone and forbids Federation research into cloaking technology. * After the Tomed Incident, the Romulans once again enter a period of isolation from the Federation. 2344 * The Romulans attack the Klingon colony on Narendra III, though their attack is interrupted by the intervention of the Federation starship USS Enterprise-C. Despite Starfleet interference, the Romulans succeed in destroying the Klingon colony and the Enterprise. 2346 * The Romulans attack the Klingon colony of Khitomer, massacring 4000 colonists. Some Klingons are captured and held prisoner at a secret internment camp in the Carraya system. 2364 * The Romulan Star Empire returns to interstellar politics after 53 years of isolation. * Several Romulan and Federation outposts along the Neutral Zone are destroyed by the Borg. Neither the Romulans nor the Federation learn the identity of the attackers until a year later. 2366 * The Romulan scout ship Pi crashes on Galorndon Core. It is suspected the ship was conducting covert operations in Federation space before it crashed. The Federation and the Romulans nearly go to war over the incident. * The Romulan Admiral Alidar Jarok defects to the Federation, with faulty information about a new outpost on Nelvana III, designed to lure the Enterprise-D into the Neutral Zone. 2367 * Vulcan Ambassador T'Pel is discovered to be a Romulan spy. She is unwittingly returned to a Romulan vessel, with many Federation secrets, before the deception is uncovered. * Romulan Commander Sela orders the abduction of Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge and uses a brainwashing technique to instruct him to murder the Klingon governor of Krios, Vagh, and thus draw the Federation into conflict with the Klingons. The plan is thwarted, and further Romulan/Klingon cooperation uncovered. * The Romulans provide the House of Duras with weapons to support their campaign against the Klingon High Council. 2368 * Thanks to the intervention of the USS Enterprise-D, the Romulans' involvement with the Klingon Civil War is exposed, bringing the conflict to an end. * Ambassador Spock is sighted on Romulus and the Federation Council worries that he has possibly defected. He is actually working with an underground movement which has the goal of unifying the Vulcan and Romulan peoples. Romulan officials, led by Sela, try to exploit the underground in order to send an invasion fleet to Vulcan, but Captain Picard, Lieutenant Commander Data, and Spock uncover the plot and the invasion forces are destroyed. * The Romulans experiment with interphase cloaking technology, but fail to perfect it. 2369 * A crucial victory is won for Spock's reunification efforts on Romulus when Vice-Proconsul M'ret defects to the Federation. 2371 * With the threat of the Dominion revealed, the Romulans make an agreement with Starfleet and provide them with a cloaking device that is installed aboard the USS Defiant, allowing it to travel into Dominion space undetected to make contact with the Founders. * The Romulans attack the Federation observatory in the Armagosa system in search of trilithium stolen from them by the Duras sisters. El-Aurian scientist Tolian Soran is the only survivor of the attack and the Romulans are forced to withdraw when the Enterprise intervenes. * The Romulan Tal Shiar forge an alliance with the Cardassian Union's Obsidian Order, forming a united fleet to attack the homeworld of the Founders in the Gamma Quadrant. However, the Romulans have been infiltrated by a Changeling spy; the Dominion were already aware of the threat posed by the Romulans and Cardassians and evacuated the Founders' planet well ahead of time. The combined Romulan/Cardassian fleet is ambushed by the Jem'Hadar and all but wiped out. 2372 * Three Romulan outposts are destroyed by the Klingons. 2373 * When the Dominion invades the Alpha Quadrant, a Romulan fleet arrives at Starbase Deep Space 9, requesting to join the Starfleet and Klingon ships stationed there in defending the station from a Dominion attack. No attack takes place and the gathering of the Federation and Klingon forces was orchestrated by the Founders as part of an elaborate plan to destroy the Bajoran sun and cripple the Dominion's enemies without ever firing a shot. The scheme is thwarted at the last second and the Romulans return to their space shortly after. * The Romulan Star Empire signs a non-aggression pact with the Dominion. When the Dominion War breaks out, the Romulans do not get involved. 2374 * A group of Romulans hijack the experimental Starfleet ship Prometheus and attempt to deliver it to the Tal Shiar, but are thwarted by two Starfleet Emergency Medical Holograms. * The Romulan Star Empire joins the Federation and the Klingon Empire in their war against the Dominion after the Romulans discover questionable but sufficient evidence of a planned Dominion sneak attack on the Star Empire obtained by Senator Vreenak. In reality, Benjamin Sisko, Elim Garak, and Grathon Tolar were involved in creating the evidence. * The Romulans liberate the Federation world of Benzar from Dominion occupation. * The Romulans commit their forces to a combined effort of invading the Chin'toka system, marking the Federation Alliance's first foothold into Dominion territory. * Neral becomes Praetor of the Star Empire. 2375 * The Romulan Star Empire constructs a hospital on one of Bajor's moons, Derna, but also equips it with several thousand plasma torpedoes. Colonel Kira Nerys leads a blockade of the moon in protest, and the situation is eventually resolved when Starfleet Admiral William Ross threatens the Romulans with Federation intervention. * A joint Federation/Romulan Conference is held on Romulus. With the co-operation of Admiral William Ross, and the reluctant assistance of Julian Bashir, Section 31 uses the conference to meddle in Romulan politics and ensure that Kimara Cretak does not get a seat on the Continuing Committee. * The Dominion War comes to an end after the alliance of the Federation, the Klingon Empire, and the Romulan Star Empire, together with the turncoat Cardassian fleet, takes control of the Cardassian system at the Battle of Cardassia. In the captured Dominion Headquarters, Odo cures the Female Changeling of the morphogenic virus and she subsequently orders Dominion forces to surrender. 2379 * The Praetor and the entire Romulan Senate are assassinated in a coup launched by Shinzon of Remus, a clone of the Human Starfleet captain Jean-Luc Picard. * Shinzon, now Praetor of the Romulan Empire, invites the USS Enterprise-E to Romulus and peace overtures are made towards the Federation. This is discovered to be a ploy by Shinzon to lure the Enterprise to Romulus so Shinzon can capture Picard and use his DNA to stabilize his own dying body. The Enterprise-E is seriously damaged by Shinzon's ship, the Scimitar, during the Battle of the Bassen Rift. Shinzon is killed by Picard and the Scimitar is destroyed when the thalaron energy weapon on his ship is overloaded by Lieutenant Commander Data, who is also killed in the process. * After the death of the Shinzon, the initial approaches between the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire are continued, marking the beginning of a new era of peace for both powers. Several vessels, led by the USS Titan, are dispatched to the Romulan Neutral Zone in order to begin talks with the Romulans. 2387 * The Romulan Star Empire is crippled when a supernova-style phenomenon occurs in the Hobus system, resulting in the detonation of the Hobus star and a shockwave that expands throughout surrounding systems. Romulus itself is completely annihilated by the wave. Category:Star Trek Category:Romulan Star Empire